


Time is running out

by londoning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deutsch | German, Episode: s02e04 Abomination, Hypothermia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoning/pseuds/londoning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verdammt. Das Handy fällt auf den Boden. Derek fällt in den Pool. Handy oder Pool. Handy oder Pool? Logik, logisches Denken, komm schon!</p><p>Menschenleben.</p><p><em>Menschenleben</em>!</p><p>Stiles springt ins Becken. </p><p>Oder: Was uns in "Abomination" nicht gezeigt wurde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is running out

Verdammt. Das Handy fällt auf den Boden. Derek fällt in den Pool. Handy oder Pool. Handy oder Pool? Logik, logisches Denken, komm schon! 

Menschenleben. 

_Menschenleben!_

Stiles springt ins Becken. 

 

00:00:01

 

Mit einem gelähmten Derek in den Armen taucht er wieder auf.  
  
Jepp, das hat er nicht wirklich durchdacht.

 

00:07:52

 

„Bringst du mich hier raus, bevor ich ertrinke?“  
  
„Du machst dir Sorgen ums Ertrinken?“

 

00:12:41

 

„Weißt du, was das Ding da ist?“ fragt Stiles und nickt sachte in die Richtung, aus der er das Reptilienzischen hinter sich hören kann.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht genau,“ sagt Derek und dreht seinen Kopf so weit es ihm möglich ist, um die Kreatur zu beobachten. „Dreh dich mal ein bisschen, ich hab es aus den Augen verloren.“  
  
„Derek, ich bewege mich garantiert nicht im Kreis. Es ist schwierig genug, auf einer Stelle zu schwimmen!“  
  
„Schwächling.“  
  
„Hey, hey! Das was du Schwächling nennst, hat dich gerade vorm Ertrinken gerettet.“  
  
„Ertrinken wäre für mich kein Thema, wenn du mich nicht zuerst _ins Wasser fallen gelassen hättest_ ,“ knirscht Derek.  
  
„Gutes Argument,“ murmelt Stiles und sie verfallen ins Schweigen. Doch der Gedanke lässt Stiles nicht los. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht daran, bei ihm die Schuld zu suchen, obwohl die meistens wirklich bei ihm zu finden ist. Ja, denn Stiles hätte diesen Berg von lächerlichen Muskeln nicht einmal stützen müssen, wenn der sich nicht hätte lähmen lassen. Und wie war es dazu gekommen? 

Oh. Oh, Gott. 

Derek versuchte, Stiles zu beschützen. Er stieß ihn weg, sagte ihm, dass er fliehen sollte.  
Vielleicht war es nur ein Alpha-Reflex oder so was. „Ich Alpha, du Schwächling. Musst beschützt werden. Uga.“. Das klingt zumindest nach Derek-Werwolf-Logik. Oder etwa nicht? Denn man kann nicht wirklich davon sprechen, dass er Stiles aus Freundschaft rettete (eher versucht hat zu retten). Verdammt, sie sind nicht einmal Bekannte. Ihr Status von Verbündeter zu Feind zu „du gehst mir am Arsch vorbei“ wechselt viel zu häufig. Und wenn wir mal ehrlich sind, schwankt es eher zwischen den letzteren beiden. Seit wann also fühlt sich Derek dazu verpflichtet, Stiles zu retten?  
  
„Alter, du wolltest mich da vorhin beschützen,“ sagt Stiles als ihm seine eigenen Erklärungen nicht mehr ausreichen und überhaupt schon lange nichts mehr gesagt wurde. Er hat es satt, das Reptil (oder die Echse – was verdammt ist dieses Ding?) mit seinen Augen zu verfolgen.  
  
„Nenn' mich nicht 'Alter'.“  
  
Stiles verkneift sich einen Seufzer. „Komm schon, das kannst du nicht leugnen. Du hast mich weggestoßen. Deswegen kam das Ding an deinen Nacken heran.“  
  
„Wenn du es doch schon weißt, frag nicht noch.“  
  
„Sei nicht so ein Griesgram. Ich wollte mich gerade bei dir bedanken.“  
  
„Musst du nicht. Beim nächsten Mal mach ich's nicht. Siehst du, was uns das einbringt: _Ich_ muss mich auf _dich_ verlassen.“  
  
Stiles Gesichtszüge verhärten sich. Derek weiß, wie man jemandem richtig ans Bein pissen kann.  
  
„Ich sollte dich einfach ertrinken lassen.“  
  
„Ja, das solltest du.“ Es soll eine seiner giftigen Antworten sein, keine Frage. Doch diesmal verfehlt Derek den Ton und es klingt viel zu ehrlich. Wie eine Bitte. Steckte er nicht bis zu den Ohren in einem 15 Grad kalten Pool, würde er jetzt schaudern. Doch der unheimlich ehrliche Moment geht vorüber als Derek hinzufügt: „Dann viel Glück dabei, ohne mich der Riesenschlange da zu entkommen.“ 

 

00:30:25

 

„Macht sich schon irgendwas bemerkbar? Kannst du dich schon wieder irgendwie bewegen?“  
  
Dereks Kopf ruckt zur Seite. Er gibt sich nicht mal die Mühe, das Kopfschütteln zu beenden. 

  


00:43:39

  


Sie finden heraus, dass das Was-auch-immer-es-verdammt-nochmal-ist nicht schwimmen kann. Solange Stiles also nicht schlapp macht, haben sie eine Chance zu überleben.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Das bedeutet, dass Stiles verantwortlich ist für zwei Menschenleben. Nicht nur für sich, ein anderes Leben hing von seiner Stärke ab. Und das auch noch in einer vertrackten Situation. Als wäre es nicht schon schwer genug, die Verantwortung für sich selbst in ganz alltäglichen Situationen zu tragen. Scheiße, Stiles' Leben war an manchen Tagen sogar nur gefährdet, weil er eine Treppe hinunterging. Und jetzt sollte _er_ Verantwortung dafür übernehmen, dass er und Derek am Leben bleiben?  
Diese Gedanken setzen sich wie schwere und dunkle Gewichte auf Stiles, direkt auf seine Schultern und seinen Oberkörper. Das Atmen fällt ihm plötzlich schwer, tiefes Luftholen ist unmöglich, seine Lungen lassen nur noch kleine, unbeholfene Atemzüge zu. Jede seiner Bewegungen wird ihm empfindlich bewusst. Für einen kurzen Moment ist es so, als könne er jede Zelle seines Körpers spüren. Und diese Art von Körperbewusstsein wäre eine geniale Sache, wenn nicht jede einzelne Zelle schmerzen würde.  
  
Da sind seine Beine, die abwechselnd das Wasser mühsam nach unten stoßen und seine Oberschenkelmuskeln, die bereits von der Beanspruchung brennen. Ganz zu schweigen von seinen Armen: Sein linker will um jeden Preis pausieren. Die Finger, die das Wasser verdrängen, werden merklich steifer, die Schulterpartie verkrampfter. Sein rechter Arm fleht ihn fast an, den zusätzlichen Ballast einfach loszuwerden. Wie soll er so durchhalten? Und wer weiß schon wie lange noch? Erica scheint absolut ausgeknockt zu sein. Rettung ist nicht in Sicht.  
  
Zu allem Übel spürt er sein Herz. Seine unregelmäßige Kurzatmigkeit beeinflusst seinen Herzschlag. Es beginnt überhastet zu pochen und die Kombination aus falscher Atmung und panischem Herzschlag schafft es zu allem Überfluss, dass ihm schwindelig wird.  
  
Er schafft das nicht allein.  
  
Er sieht aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Derek ihn misstrauisch beobachtet.  
  
„Erzähl mir was,“ keucht Stiles.  
  
Derek schweigt.  
  
„Na los!“  
  
Nur ein Augenrollen.  
  
„Derek, ich denke, du kannst meinen Herzschlag gerade sehr gut hören. Das ist das Signal für eine anrollende Panikattacke, wenn du nicht willst, dass deine menschliche Boje untergeht, dann lenk sie ab. Verdammt nochmal!“ Seine Finger beginnen zu kribbeln.  
  
„Was, bitte schön, soll ich dir denn erzählen,“ schnappt Derek.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Arbeitest du eigentlich? Oder hast du sowas wie Wolfverpflichtungen?“ Derek wirft ihm einen Blick zu. „Oder irgendetwas weniger privates. Irgendwas. Bevorzugte Zahnpasta? Der letzte Film, den du im Kino gesehen hast?“ japste Stiles. Oh Gott, japsen ist nie ein gutes Zeichen.  
  
Derek holt tief Luft, es ist eines dieser _Ich-weiß-nicht-wie-ich-in-diese-Situation-geraten-konnte-und-das-ausgerechnet-mit-jemandem-der-auf-so-schwachsinnige-Ideen-kommt-_ Luftholen. Stiles wäre froh, auch nur irgendwas anderes als Panik mit seiner Atmung ausdrücken zu können.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr. Batman Begins vielleicht.“  
  
„Ernsthaft? Das ist verdammt lang her.“ _Jap, den richtigen Moment dir auf die Zunge zu beißen, den hast du verpasst, Stiles._ „Oh.“  
  
„'Oh' mich nicht an. Du hast gefragt, ich hab geantwortet.“  
  
„Wie fandest du den Film?“  
  
„Gut.“ Nicht zu fassen, dass er ausgerechnet Derek Hale zum Reden bringen will. Gott, das ist schlimmer als ein Kreuzverhör.  
  
„Derek. Das funktioniert so nicht. Du kannst einen Nolan-Film nicht einfach nur gut finden. Hol gefälligst weiter aus. Mit deiner verdammten Einsilbigkeit lenkst du mich nicht gerade ab.“ Er will eigentlich so viel mehr fragen. Derek ist ein laufendes Mysterium und Stiles hasst Mysterien, die sich nicht erklären lassen und auch noch laufen können. Stiles glaubt, wenn er nur etwas mehr über Derek erfährt, auch nur kleine Dinge, wie seinen Lieblingsfilm, vielleicht kann er dadurch Rückschlüsse auf Dereks Beweggründe ziehen. Wenn Derek ihm schon nichts erzählen will.  
Erste Regel eines Schriftstellers: Show, don't tell. Offenbar nimmt sich das Derek etwas zu sehr zu Herzen.  
  
Doch Stiles kann nicht leugnen, dass er von Derek fasziniert ist. Er hatte das erste Mal von Derek gehört, als das Hale-Haus und fast seine gesamte Familie in diesem Feuer umgekommen waren. In einem Telefonat seines Vaters, das Stiles mitgehört hatte, fiel Dereks Name und auch der seiner Schwester und Peters, die einzigen Überlebenden. Stiles war fasziniert. Er hatte schon immer eine morbide Art von Neugier. Wie ging es den Hales wohl nach so einem Erlebnis? Ob sich der Junge sehr einsam fühlte? Konnte man überhaupt um soviele Personen trauern? Stiles war nicht einmal in der Lage, über den Tod seiner Mutter hinwegzukommen.  
Dann als er Derek viele Jahre später sah, zum ersten Mal bewusst sah, machte er aus sich selbst ein Rätsel, ein in den Wäldern lauerndes, Lederjacken tragendes, finster drein schauendes Rätsel. Und als er sich dann als Werwolf herausstellte, hatte Stiles geglaubt, Dereks größtes Geheimnis zu kennen. Doch das stellte sich bereits als absolut falsch heraus, ehe Stiles den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht hatte.  
  
Selbst jetzt, da Stiles um Dereks Beziehung zu Kate Argent weiß, vermutlich eines von Dereks am tiefsten vergrabenen Geheimnissen, ist und bliebt er nervenaufreibend mysteriös.  
  
„Ich lenke dich aber anscheinend genug ab, dass sich dein Puls wieder normalisiert. Und glaub mir, ich würde ausholen, wenn ich könnte,“ sagt er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen. Er hat Stiles nicht wirklich abgelenkt, nicht durch irgendwelchen Small Talk, allein seine Existenz hat Stiles heranrollende Panikattacke abgewendet.  
  
Nicht, dass Stiles das zugeben würde.

 

00:56:12

 

„Also, _Batman_ , he?“ Stiles hält diese verdammte Stille einfach nicht aus. Es ist nicht wirklich still, doch er weigert sich die Geräusche des Wassers und das bedrohliche Zischen des Reptilienmannes als Geräusche anzuerkennen.  
  
„Stiles, ich werde mit dir nicht über Filme fachsimpeln.“  
  
„Komm schon, Derek. Ich brauche Ablenkung. Sonst denk ich ständig an meine Beine und meine Arme und möchte dich am liebsten loslassen.“  
Dereks Antwort ist ein aggressives Schnaufen.  
  
„Ok, ok. Mein Gott.“  
  
Er sieht sich um, versichert sich, dass _das Ding_ – Scheiße, seit wann klingt er eigentlich, als wäre er Protagonist in einem Stephen-King-Roman? - sie immer noch nur umkreist. Dabei fällt sein Blick auf den leblosen Körper von Erica am einen Ende der Halle.  
  
„Was ist mit Erica? Kannst du ihr Herz schlagen hören?“  
  
„Ja, sie lebt. Es hat sie nur verdammt hart getroffen.“  
  
„Warum tötet er sie nicht?“ Dereks Augenbrauen wandern in einem _Ist-das-dein-Scheißernst_ -Ausdruck sofort auf seine Stirn. „Nein, nicht, dass ich das...Mann! Ich meine nur, dass er die Möglichkeit dazu hätte. Aber er tut es nicht.“  
  
„Vielleicht denkt es, dass sie tot ist. Konzentriert sich nur auf die beiden Lebenden, die es definitiv noch töten kann.“  
  
Stiles schluckt hart und versucht zu ignorieren. _Ignoriere, ignoriere. Stell die Schmerzen und den betäubten Körper ganz hinten auf die Liste der wichtigen Dinge. Erst denken, erst überleben._  
  
Die harte Präsenz an seiner Seite erinnert ihn daran, nicht weich zu werden. Stark zu bleiben.  
  
„Warum kommt jedes übernatürliche Wesen mit bitterem Nachgeschmack? Ich wette, wenn es Feen gibt, sind die echte Arschlöcher oder riechen nach verfaulten Eiern oder so.“  
  
„Werwölfe haben keinen bitteren Nachgeschmack.“  
  
„Ja, du hast recht. Und die paar Male, die mich mein bester Freund umbringen wollte, gehören zum Erwachsenwerden dazu.“  
  
„Damals war er ungeübt. Er hat es unter Kontrolle. Die meisten Werwölfe haben ihre Verwandlung unter Kontrolle. Wir sind nicht schlechter als ihr Menschen auch.“  
  
„Wir versuchen nicht ein Mal im Monat, mit bloßen Händen und Zähnen alles umzubringen, was uns unter die Augen kommt.“  
  
„Nein,“ sagt Derek und sieht stur gerade aus. „Ihr habt dafür Waffen und braucht keinen Mondzyklus als Grund.“ Stiles Mund klappt nach unten. „Wir sind keine Scheusale. Zumindest nicht weniger abscheulich als ihr Menschen. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn ein Werwolf in die Finger eines Wissenschaftlers gerät, hm? Die Argents sind fast noch gnädig, wenn sie uns einfach nur töten und verscharren.“ Dereks Atmung wird immer sichtbarer. Seine Nasenflügel blähen sich und er beginnt regelrecht zu schnaufen. Seine Zähne reiben aufeinander und sein Kiefer ist versteinert. Er ist wütend.  
  
 _Hat wohl seine Berechtigung_ , denkt Stiles. Vermutlich hatte Derek damit bereits sein ganzes Leben lang umgehen müssen, konnte sich sicherlich schon als Kind nie ganz in Sicherheit wiegen. Nach dem Feuer...wer weiß, wie viele ruhige Nächte er überhaupt noch hat. Und Stiles tut es wirklich Leid, das zu hören, die Gewissheit zu haben, dass Derek nur weil er ein Werwolf ist, den Ruf eines ruchlosen Mörders hat und deswegen gejagt wird. Es tut ihm wirklich Leid und das will er ihm auch mitteilen. Doch sie stehen sich nicht nah genug für eine solche Ehrlichkeit, befindet Stiles Mund: „Mann, ich kann's nicht fassen, dass ich so gut wie in einem X-Men-Film lebe.“  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Stiles.“

  


1:09:27

  


„Wenn ich hier lebend rauskomme und aus irgendeinem unwahrscheinlichen Grund dieses Ding überlebe, werde ich durch eine verdammte Unterkühlung sterben,“ nuschelt Stiles. „Das ist so unheroisch.“  
  
Er friert, ihm ist so verdammt kalt. Sein Körper ist erschöpft von der Kälte, der Nässe und der Anstrengung. Kälte, Nässe und Anstrengung. Wer hatte sich eine so tödliche Kombination ausgedacht? Seine Augen fallen für wenige Augenblicke zu. Und es ist ihm egal.  
  
„Stiles, bleib wach!“ ruft Derek.  
  
„Ich könnte hier nicht schlafen, selbst wenn ich wollte. Ich schwimme in 'nem verdammten Pool!“ Seine Augen schließen sich wieder. „Ich will nur meine Augenlider entspannen. Ich glaube, die habe ich bis jetzt am meisten beansprucht.“ Er blubbert nur noch, denn sein Gesicht sinkt bis zu den Lippen ins Wasser.  
  
„Stiles!“ Woah, ist Derek laut. Vielleicht weil er ihm direkt ins Ohr brüllt. „Ok, lass mich was versuchen. Dir ist kalt? Ich kann vielleicht etwas von meiner Körperwärme auf dich übertragen.“  
  
„Das klingt verdammt seltsam.“  
  
„Lass es uns versuchen, ja?“ Derek zeigt sich bestimmt, sein Kinn ein wenig nach vorne geschoben, die Augenbrauen verärgert – also wie immer – zusammengezogen. Wirklich, Stiles kann keinen Unterschied erkennen zwischen Dereks konzentriertem und seinem verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck. Vielleicht geht das ja bei ihm Hand in Hand. Muss er sich wirklich stark konzentrieren, um überhaupt wütend zu sein? Oder ist er immer wütend, weil er es hasst, sich konzentrieren zu müssen?  
  
Plötzlich spürt Stiles etwas, dass ihn aus seinen Gedanken reißt. Etwas, das scheinbar durch Dereks Arm fließt, genau da, wo er Stiles berührt. Es ist reine Wärme. Sie breitet sich aus und setzt sich in Blitzgeschwindigkeit in allen Ecken seines Körpers ab. Es heizt ihn regelrecht auf. Die Wärme fühlt sich wie Geborgenheit an, wie die Bettdecke in seinem Zimmer, das stolze wenn auch seltene Lächeln seines Vaters, die Umarmung seiner Mutter. Es gibt ihm neuen Mut und ein Stück mehr Durchhaltevermögen, um überleben zu können. Den Fakt, dass das alles ausgerechnet von Derek Hale kommt, kann Stiles' Verstand in diesem Moment nicht aufnehmen und verstaut diesen unbehaglichen Gedanken ganz weit nach hinten in eine unbeleuchtete Ecke seines Kopfs.  
  
„Warum hast du den Ofen nicht schon längst angeschmissen?“ beschwert sich Stiles.  
  
„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass das klappt.“  
  
Soll er wirklich fragen, was Derek da gemacht hat? Nur damit ihm Derek sowas schreckliches erzählen kann, wie: Um Stiles magisch wieder aufzuwärmen, hatte er so eben auf ein paar Jahre seines Lebens verzichtet (oder wie auch immer so etwas funktioniert). Soll sich Stiles wieder einmal jemandem gegenüber schuldig fühlen? Lieber nicht.  
  
„Wie kommt's, dass du nicht auskühlst? Werwolf-Metabolismus?“ Oder Scheiß auf das schlechte Gewissen und ein Hoch auf die Neugier.  
  
Derek nickt. Und ein Hoch auf Dereks Mangel an Detailreichtum.  
  
„Danke, Mann.“

  


1:23:00

  


„Was machst du da, verdammt?“ stößt Stiles aus, als er versucht nicht unter Dereks Gewicht unterzugehen. „Hör gefälligst auf.“  
  
„Ich versuche mich zu verwandeln. Vielleicht lässt sich der Heilungsprozess so beschleunigen.“  
  
„Währenddessen gehe ich unter.“  
  
Derek ignoriert ihn und schließt die Augen in tiefer Konzentration. Doch solange Stiles auch wartet, er sieht weder spitzer werdende Ohren oder Zähne, noch einen über- und (mal ganz nebenbei) unnatürlichen Gesichtshaarwuchs.  
  
Dereks darauffolgender Aufschrei ist entweder ein sehr konzetrierter oder ein sehr verärgerter.

  


1:55:49

  


„Du vertraust mir nicht. Ich vertraue dir nicht. Du brauchst mich zum Überleben, deswegen lässt du mich nicht los.“  
  
Und bei dieser Aussage setzt etwas in Stiles aus. Nein, er ist nicht so selbstsüchtig. Das ist er nicht. Er hätte Derek verdammt nochmal gelähmt zurücklassen können. Er hätte aus sicherem Abstand nach Hilfe rufen können. Keinen einzigen Finger hätte er krumm machen müssen. Doch er hat Derek gestützt (okay, und dann in einen Pool fallen lassen. Que sera, sera).  
Er lässt ihn los und versucht die Schuld zu verdrängen, die ihn überkommt, als Derek seinen Namen mehr oder weniger gurgelt.  
Die neuen Schwimmbewegungen tun seltsamerweise gut, seine beanspruchten Muskeln seufzen regelrecht auf.  
  
Vielleicht vertraut Derek ihm nicht und auch Stiles vertraut Derek nicht wirklich. Aber er hat keine Angst mehr vor ihm, das ist doch auch etwas, oder? Hätten Erica und Derek ihn vorhin etwas netter gefragt, hätte er auch so die Beschreibung des Dings gegeben. Stiles weiß nicht, ob es eher armselig oder traurig ist, dass Derek glaubt, auf eine Drohung zurückgreifen zu müssen, anstelle einer einfachen Bitte.  
  
„Scott!“  
  
Und als sein bester Freund ihn nicht einmal angehört hat, bleibt Stiles' Atem kurz aus. Was soll nun aus ihm werden? Er würde sich und Derek umbringen.  
Scheiße, Derek bringt er in diesem Moment schon um!  
  
Er lässt das Handy enttäuscht und frustriert ins Wasser fallen und taucht, um Derek vom Beckenboden zu holen. Diesmal greift er Derek mit der anderen Hand um die Hüfte, er kann ihn einfach nicht mehr auf Abstand halten. Viel zu anstrengend.  
  
„Sag mir bitte, du hast ihn erreicht.“ Vielleicht hat er auch Derek mit Absicht von sich weggedreht, damit der sein verzweifeltes Gesicht nicht sehen muss. Stattdessen kann er nur Stiles' Seufzen hören, das Antwort genug sein sollte.

  


2:07:56

  


„Derek.“  
  
„Hm,“ grunzt er.  
  
„Als Scott von deinem verrückten Onkel gebissen wurde-“ Stiles spürt regelrecht Dereks kehliges Raunen. „Oh, was? _Was?_ Willst du das jetzt etwa bestreiten? Peter war irre. Psychatrie-Zwangsjacken-Gummizellen-irre-“  
  
„Stiles, wenn deine Aussage überhaupt jemals einen Zweck hatte, dann wäre jetzt der Zeitpunkt den deutlich zu machen.“  
  
„Okay, okay. Als ich herausgefunden habe, was Scott war, ist er vollkommen ausgeflippt und...mir hat das ganze zwar auch Angst gemacht, und um ehrlich zu sein, warst du nicht gerade hilfreich, das ganze besser zu verstehen... Aber ich fand es auch verdammt genial.“ Derek schweigt. „Das Werwölfe plötzlich existierten, hat die Welt irgendwie ein Stück interessanter gemacht. Nicht...abscheulicher. Weißt du?“  
  
„Das sagst du vielleicht. Aber die meisten Menschen denken da völlig anders. Scheiße, selbst Scott denkt, dass er seltsam ist, und er ist ein Werwolf.“  
  
„Naaach, Scott war auch schon vor dem Werwolf-Dasein seltsam, also-“  
  
„Deswegen ist er mit dir befreundet.“  
  
„Hey!“ stößt Stiles beleidigt hervor. „Und hey! War das gerade ein Witz? Gratulation. Jedenfalls...jemand wie Peter war abscheulich, aber nicht weil er ein Werwolf war. Genau so gut, war Allisons Tante widerlich oder das Ding da draußen, was auch immer das ist, _verdammt_. Es ist ein Mörder. So wie es die anderen beiden waren. Aus welchen beschissen perversen Gründen auch immer. Weil sie Spaß daran hatten oder aus Machtgeilheit oder was-“  
  
„ _Okay_ ,“ unterbricht ihn Derek.  
  
„Okay?“ fragt Stiles.  
  
„Okay.“  
  
Näher würde Stiles wohl nie an ein Danke von Derek Hale herankommen. 

  


2:19:28 und keine Sekunde länger. Stiles lässt Derek und sein eigenes Leben los.

  


2:19:29

  


2:19:30

  


2:19:31

  


2:19:32

  


2:19:33

  


2:19:34

  


2:19:35

  


2:19:36

  


2:19:37

  


2:19:38

  


Scott, der Idiot, spielt seinen Heldenkomplex aus und rettet sie in der verschissen _letzten_ Sekunde. Der Aufprall auf den Boden der Schwimmhalle ist wie eine Erlösung. Stiles ist sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals etwas schöneres unter sich gefühlt hat. Ob er einfach hier so einschlafen kann? Das würde ihm sicher niemand verübeln. Die Reinigungskräfte werden ihn morgen früh schon rechtzeitig aufwecken.  
  
„Stiles!“  
  
„Was? Was los?“ Er sieht sich um; Scott wird vom Reptilienmann gegen die Wand geschleudert (autsch) und – das ist doch nicht sein verdammter Ernst! – Derek zieht sich mühsam einen Sprungblock hinauf.  
  
„Du kannst dich bewegen? _Jetzt?_ Warum nicht _eine_ verdammte Minute eher?“  
  
„Nein, ich kann nur Oberkörper und Arme leicht bewegen. Hilf mir mal hier hoch, ich versuch mich aufzustellen.“  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich noch bewe-“  
  
„Los! Scott braucht Hilfe.“  
  
 _Ja, klar, weil du ja gerade so hilfreich bist_ , denkt Stiles, aber kriecht trotzdem langsam zu Derek hinüber. Doch bevor Stiles Derek auch nur versuchsweise stützen kann, werden sie abgelenkt, denn der Kampf vor ihnen hat plötzlich inne gehalten. Stiles hört das Ding nur noch hissen, bevor es einen übertriebenen Abgang durch eine Glasscheibe wählt.

  


2:19:59 +0:25:21

  


„Los, heiß duschen. Bei dir zuhause ist es vielleicht schon zu spät!“ Seit wann ist Scott so eine Glucke? Vielleicht will er wieder gutmachen, dass er Stiles zuerst im Stich gelassen hat. Scott schiebt ihn in Richtung Umkleiden. Stiles erhascht gerade noch einen letzten Blick auf Derek, der sich ziemlich ungeschickt auf Erica zubewegt. 

  


2:19:59 +0:47:38

  


„Also, ist es wie wir?“  
  
„Ja, ein Gestaltwandler wie wir. Aber es ist nicht richtig. Es ist wie eine ...“  
  
Stiles sieht Derek nicht an, doch er weiß nach welchem Wort er sucht. Er hat das Gefühl, noch einmal bestätigen zu müssen, was er im Pool versucht hat auszudrücken. Stiles weiß immer noch nicht viel mehr über Derek, trotz zwei Stunden unmittelbarer Nähe. Aber eines weiß er ganz bestimmt; Derek glaubt nicht an seine eigenen Worte: Nicht das Supernatürliche, nicht die Werwölfe sind hier die wirkliche Abnormalität. Sondern Kreaturen, egal ob natürlich oder übernatürlich, die ihre Befriedigung in Morden und Grausamkeiten finden. Oft genug sind Menschen Scheusale. Kate war eines. Werwölfe sind oft genug keine Scheusale. Derek ist keines.  
  
„Eine Abscheulichkeit,“ ergänzt er und sieht Derek an. Der nickt nur zögerlich, doch sein Reh-im-Scheinwerfer-Ausdruck verrät Stiles, dass er ihn verstanden hat.

**Author's Note:**

> Das war also mein Versuch, das nicht Gezeigte zu zeigen. Die Fic greift die Folge 2.04 "Abomination" auf. Ein paar Zeilen sind direkt aus der Folge gegriffen. Da ich die Serie nie auf deutsch gesehen habe, habe ich so genau wie möglich aus dem Englischen übersetzt.
> 
> Mich haben die seltsamen Blicke und Reaktionen zwischen Stiles und Derek am Ende der Folge nicht losgelassen (ehrlich gesagt, haben die mich erst darauf gebracht, dass Sterek wirklich ein Ding sein könnte). Dewegen musste ich die Erzähllücken unbedingt füllen.


End file.
